


Taking Care

by hideunspoken



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideunspoken/pseuds/hideunspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine visits NYADA and meets Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

“So, how do you like the campus so far?” Kurt asked as he held the door open for Blaine to follow him into the coffee shop that, incidentally, was the place he and Adam had their first date.  
“It’s really amazing,” Blaine responded. “Just like I expected. So far, it has pretty much been better than all of the other schools I’ve seen combined.”  
“That’s great. You’re planning on boarding wherever you go, right?”  
“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Blaine approached the counter and began ordering, “Hi, can I get a medium drip and a medium non-fat mocha.”  
Kurt quickly interjected. “No, actually, can I get a large, hot green tea instead of the mocha? I don’t drink coffee anymore,” he explained, meeting Blaine’s confused eyes. “Tea’s just healthier and it doesn’t leave me with this huge caffeine crash. Plus, it tastes better.”  
“Oh. I—okay.”  
“I know. 16-year-old me would think I was committing a sin.”  
“It’s just…different. But, okay. Large, hot green tea for him, then.” There was a slight fumbling over who was paying, but Blaine won out in the end, saying he needed to thank Kurt for showing him around a bit. They settled into a set of chairs in the corner farthest from the door and began reminiscing, finally allowing themselves to talk about subjects more personal than small class sizes and possible majors. It wasn’t long before Kurt felt a hand run soothingly down the length of his spine. He twisted around to find Adam smiling down at him, eyes crinkling at the corners.  
“Hey, babe,” Adam greeted.  
“Hi.”  
“And you must be Blaine.” Adam immediately reached out a hand to Blaine, shaking it with such friendliness and the kindest smile that Kurt knew it was nothing but genuine, not that Adam was ever anything but.  
“And you’re Adam. Kurt has told me a lot about you.”  
“Mmm, well it was nice meeting you. I don’t want to intrude, just wanted to pop over, but I’m really here to get some tea and head to the library for a ridiculously long study session with Hannah and Kyle for that written exam on Monday.” He raised his cup of tea in explanation and turned to Kurt. “I’ll text you when I leave, but I’ll definitely be home late tonight, okay?”  
“That’s fine. I’ll be up.” Adam dipped down for a quick kiss on Kurt’s cheek, squeezing his shoulder once and giving them both a small wave before retreating from the coffee shop. “So…that’s Adam.”  
“I noticed. You two…he lives with you?” Blaine asked cautiously, his expression guarded and careful.  
“Oh, no. Well, I mean, not really. He just lives close to campus and I stay there a lot, so…but most of my stuff is still at Rachel’s.” Blaine couldn’t help but notice that he referred to their loft as Rachel’s alone.  
“Hey, it’s fine. You don’t need to…explain yourself or anything. I was just curious.” Kurt nodded, sipping his tea and looking around awkwardly. “Kurt, when I—when I move here after graduation, will we—are we going to be friends?”  
Kurt looked at him curiously, but Blaine was steadily ignoring his gaze.  
“Blaine. Of course, we’ll still be friends. We’re friends now, aren’t we?”  
“Yeah, but—I don’t know. I just feel like it’ll be different when I’m here. Like, we can be hypothetical friends when we live ten hours away and just talk occasionally, but here, I don’t know. Adam won’t mind you hanging out with me?”  
“He’s not like that, Blaine. He’s not the jealous or controlling type. He trusts me, and I trust him, and we are both allowed to be friends with whoever we want.” And it was true. Where a lot of guys may have been reluctant at the idea of their boyfriends showing their ex around campus, Adam was wholly encouraging, glad that Kurt’s close friend would be living near him again. It was this extreme level of trust that made Kurt feel so secure in his relationship.  
Blaine simply responded with a slow nodding, focusing back on his cup for a second before looking up with a smile and changing the subject to lighter topics.  
*

Kurt was in bed, his back against the headboard and reading when Adam finally got home that night, the door clicking quietly closed. Adam appeared in the doorway, looking worn out and exhausted, but happy to be home. He crawled into bed and curled into Kurt’s side without even taking off his jeans.  
Kurt ran a hand soothingly through his hair and murmured, “Long night?”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’ll be happy for this to be over.”  
Kurt set his book on his nightstand and moved to the dresser where he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and started helping Adam out of his clothes.  
“So how was your day?” Adam asked as Kurt wrestled his jeans off while he laid there as dead weight.  
“It was really good, catching up with Blaine. We got to hang out with Rachel for a bit, too, and I think he really likes it here. Unlike me, he’s smart enough to check around a bunch of other New York schools to apply to just in case, but he’s really talented. I don’t think he’ll have the same issues I did. He’ll get in on his first try.”  
“You have to stop doing that,” Adam scolded, lifting his ass off the bed to get the pajama pants around his waist. He tugged off his shirt himself, threw it across the room, and tugged Kurt down on top of him.  
“Doing what?”  
“Comparing yourself to him,” Adam said. “I know you well and I’ve met him once and have heard a bit about him, and it just kills me every time you put yourself down like that. You are amazing and wonderful and talented and breathtaking and I hate when you try to downplay that even a little bit.”  
Kurt just stared at him for a moment before he could speak. “I…I don’t do that.”  
“Oh, yes you do. Not just with him, but with everyone. People from your dance class, from your vocal lessons. You have this fixation on other people and their talent that you tend to blind yourself to your own when you’re one of the most talented and promising people here.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say I’m—”  
“See?” Adam pointed out. “Right now. I’m trying to tell you how lovely you are and it’s like an instinct to tell me I’m wrong. Kurt. I will make it my life’s work to show you just how amazing you are if you will just let me, because—because I love you and I want you to understand why.”  
Kurt held his gaze, frozen and still sprawled over Adam, whose expression was so caring and pure and genuine that Kurt couldn’t resist lowering his head to capture Adam in a kiss, short and sweet, but lingering as Kurt whispered against his mouth, “I love you, too.” Adam’s answering grin was so goofy and charming that Kurt let out a little chuckle. He felt like he was soaring, on a high only love could bring.  
Kurt finally rolled off of Adam and reached for the lamp on his nightstand, clicking it off and barely laying on his back before Adam was curling back into his side, pressing a light kiss to his neck.  
“Good night, love,” Adam whispered and Kurt could feel his smile against his skin.


End file.
